Program 1 will provide the plant material that the Consortium will need. This plant material will be selected on the basis of three strategies. The first strategy identifies species previously determined active in an experimental system similar to one or more of the present consortial assays, but in which no active agent has been identified. According to the second strategy, we will accept species in any genus that has been identified previously in a collector's manual of acceptable species. Third, our collaborating collectors may bring plants to our attention that they feel deserve examination and are not excluded in the collector's manual. All material will be received, verified, cataloged and milled by Program 1 before being sent to Program 2 for extraction. Program 1 will also provide an information management capacity for the data that will be generated over the course of the entire consortial effort. All information generated by Programs 1-5 will be collected by this program for inclusion in this database. This information will be redistributed to Programs 2-5 in the form of a number of different reports at regular intervals. In addition, the data will be available to all members of the consortial effort as raw data in a relational data structure. As such it will be possible for the data to be viewed from any perspective under any set of criteria. It is felt that with proper data management, trends or patterns may be found that will increase the overall efficiency and effectiveness of the effort. This program will provide a significant measure of literature or informational support to the fractionation and bioassay teams. information support will be provided at three points in the project, prior to the initial biological screen, during activity-guided chromatographic fractionation and, for active plant samples, an indepth retrospective analysis will be provided prior to a decision being made on recollection.